First Romance
by chochoberry
Summary: [ChanMin] Chanyeol mendekati Xiumin, lalu menangkup wajah Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. " tenanglah hyung ... apakah masih terasa panas ? " Chanyeol menatap wajah Xiumin. / DEG ... ! jantung Xiumin berdebar kencang, bagaimana tidak ? wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya sangat dekat. " an ... ani ... panasnya udah berkurang ". - bad summary -


**Tittle : First Romance  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol), Kim Minseok (Xiumin) & other**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, yaoi**

**__****Cuap – cuap **: ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang gue baca, tapi dengan perubahan seperlunya :3

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal ._.**_

-ChanMin-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Di tengah awan hitam yang membumbung tinggi, tampaklah seorang namja imut sedang duduk di sebuah halte bis. Sepertinya namja itu tengah menunggu kedatangan bis kota yang akan membawanya pulang. Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, awan hitam yang semakin tebal menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Dia berharap semoga hujan tidak turun sebelum ia sampai di rumahnya.

Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul. Hujan mulai turun dan bis yang dia tunggu belum juga datang. Namja imut itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. " aigoo ... kenapa bisnya belum datang juga sih ... ! "

" Xiumin ... ! " panggil seseorang, yang ternyata adalah namja tampan . Dengan berlari kecil namja tampan itu menghampiri namja yang mempunya wajah chubby dan mempunyai nama Xiumin.

Xiumin menoleh ke asal suara dan senyumnya mengembang seketika. " Jinki hyung ... ! "

" kenapa belum pulang heum ? " tanya namja bernama Jinki itu.

" bis yang kutunggu belum datang hyung, padahal hujan sudah mulai turun " Xiumin melihat tetesan air hujan yang mulai membasahi jalan.

" bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ? kebetulan rumah kita kan searah " tawar Jinki.

" tapi ... apa itu tidak merepotkan hyung ? " Xiumin merasa tidak enak pada Jinki.

" ani ... kajja ... ! " Jinki menarik tangan Xiumin menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte.

Tanpa Jinki sadari, wajah Xiumin merona saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

-ChanMin-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" bagaimana sekolahmu ? lancar ? " Jinki mengawali pembicaraan saat mereka berada di dalam mobil.

" lancar hyung ... " jawab Xiumin.

" bagus deh ... lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ? apakah dia masih sering menjahilimu di sekolah ? "

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, wajah Xiumin langsung berubah masam. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi di sekolah, Chanyeol dengan sengaja meletakkan kecoa pada bekal makan siangnya. Kejahilan Chanyeol sangat kelewatan bagi Xiumin.

" selalu hyung ... seakan – akan dia tidak pernah bosan menjahiliku " kesal Xiumin.

" hahaha ... ! ya sudahlah, aku sebagai hyungnya minta maaf atas perbuatannya " ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum manis.

" ahh ... ! hyung tidak perlu melakukan itu, seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang minta maaf. "

" gwenchanayo ... aku melakukan itu karena aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah minta maaf padamu, Chanyeol benar – benar keterlaluan, masa dia menjahili namja semanis kamu. "

Blush ... wajah Xiumin langsung merona saat Jinki mengucapkan kata manis untuknya. Andai saja, Jinki tahu kalau Xiumin itu menyimpan rasa padanya. Ya ... Xiumin menyukai Jinki, rasa suka yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan, Xiumin, author (?) dan namja yang paling menyebalkan bagi Xiumin, Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian, Xiumin sampai di rumahnya. Diapun langsung keluar dari mobil Jinki dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena Jinki telah mengantarkannya.

" ciyeee ... ! yang dianterin oleh Jinki hyung ... ada yang seneng nih kayaknya " ucap namja tampan serta tinggi diatas rata – rata.

Xiumin kenal betul suara ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si troublemaker Chanyeol. Dengan tampang kesal, dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, " bukan urusanmu ... ! ada perlu apa kau kerumahku ? "

" woo ... ! ketus amat, jangan ketus – ketus nanti Jinki hyung tidak mau menjadi pacarmu " Chanyeol terus meledek Xiumin.

" issh ... ! menyebalkan ... ! terserah kau sajalah ... ! " Xiumin berjalan memasuki rumahnya, padahal tadi moodnya sudah baik kerana bisa berduaan dengan namja yang ia sukai, eh sekarang gara – gara Chanyeol, Xiumin jadi badmood.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Xiumin, entah mengapa ada kepuasan tersendiri di hatinya melihat Xiumin marah karena dirinya, Chanyeol pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan tawa yang meyertainya.

Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Jinki adalah tetangga, rumah mereka bersebelahan. Jinki adalah kakak Chanyeol. Umur Jinki 1 tahun di atas Xiumin sedangkan Chanyeol 2 tahun di bawah Xiumin. Meskipun Jinki dan Chanyeol kakak beradik, namun sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Kalau diibaratkan, Jinki adalah angel dan Chanyeol adalah evil. Dari kecil, Chanyeol suka membully Xiumin, untung saja ada Jinki yang selalu melindungi Xiumin. Oleh karena itu, Xiumin sangat menyukai sosok Jinki, sosok angel yang bisa melindungi dirinya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

-ChanMin-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" benarkah Jinki hyung putus dari pacarnya ? " tanya Xiumin dengan mata berbinar. Saat ini Xiumin tengah berada di rumah Chanyeol, awalnya dia hanya mengantarkan makanan karena disuruh eommanya, namun saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Jinki hyung sekarang single, Xiumin memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar dan mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol lebih lanjut.

" iya ... kemarin Jinki hyung bilang padaku bahwa dia putus dengan pacarnya " jawab Chanyeol malas, karena dia paling anti jika harus menceritakan soal Jinki pada Xiumin.

Berita ini sungguh berita yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Xiumin, karena dia punya kesempatan untuk memiliki Jinki. Dulu, waktu mendengar Jinki mempunyai pacar, Xiumin langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar 2 hari dan menangis.

Melihat wajah Xiumin yang senang setengah mati, membuat Chanyeol semakin jengah melihatnya. " yaa ... ! emang hyung yakin, Jinki hyung akan menyukai hyung ? Jinki hyung itu tidak suka namja pendek tau ... ! "

Jlebbb ... perkataan Chanyeol menusuk banget. " apa kau bilang !? namja pendek ? aku ini bukan pendek tapi tinggi yang tetunda saja "

" terserah hyung mau bilang apa, bagiku hyung itu tetep namja pendek " Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya membuat Xiumin semakin kesal saja.

Tinggi Xiumin memang dibawah rata – rata ditambah wajah baby facenya, semua orang akan tidak menyangka kalau Xiumin itu adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA, mereka akan berpikir Xiumin masih SMP. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol masih kelas 1 SMA namun wajah dan postur tubuhnya seperti anak kuliah *plaaak*

" Chanyeol ... ! Xiumin ... ! kalian sedang apa ? "

"Jinki hyung ... ! " teriak Chanyeol dan Xiumin bersamaan.

" kami sedang membicarakan hyung dan pa – hmmppp " belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, Xiumin membekap mulut Chanyeol, mulut Chanyeol itu ember makanya harus ditambal (?) sebelum bocor.

" ani hyung ... kita sedang membicarakan tentang sekolah saja – ahh " Xiumin menjerit tertahan karena tangannya digigit oleh Chanyeol. Xiumin langsung mendeathglare Chanyeol yang dibalas pula oleh Chanyeol.

Jinki hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. " Xiumin, aku mau memberikan ini padamu " Jinki menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Xiumin.

Xiumin menerima lembaran itu, lalu dibacanya tulisan yang terdapat di atas kertas " Piano Concert in Seoul ". Ternyata lembaran itu adalah sebuah tiket konser piano yang diadakan di Seoul.

" bukankan besok ulang tahunmu ? anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku, besok kita akan pergi melihat konser itu " ucap Jinki.

Sontak hal ini membuat Xiumin kaget, dia tidak menyangka Jinki mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dan yang paling membahagiakan Jinki mengajaknya keluar bersama. Kencan pertamanya dengan Jinki, Xiumin merasa ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah baginya.

" ne hyung ... gomawo " Xiumin tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

Chanyeol hanya melihat dengan tatapan malas interaksi antara Jinki dan Xiumin.

-ChanMin-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Ternyata impian kencan Xiumin musnah seketika. Karena Chanyeol juga ikut nonton konser piano tersebut.

" konser piano ya ? pasti sangat membosankan ... " ucap Chanyeol saat memasuki gedung tempat diselenggarakannya konser.

" _kalau gitu, jangan ikut ... " _kesal Xiumin dalam hati.

" Chanyeol, Xiumin ... kajja ... ! aku sudah menemukan tempat duduk untuk kita " panggil Jinki.

" ne hyung ... ! "

Konser piano pun dimulai, suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Xiumin yang lama – kelamaan mendengar dentingan piano, mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya disenderkan ke pundak seseorang disampingnya. Suara piano yang merdu ditambah pundak itu sangat nyaman, membuat Xiumin tertidur nyenyak.

Prook ... prook ... suara tepuk tangan menggema saat konser piano itu berakhir.

" yaak ... ! bangun ... ! sampai kapan hyung mau tidur eoh ? konsernya sudah selesai " ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Xiumin.

" eungg ... " dengan perlahan Xiumin membuka matanya, dia tidak menyangka akan tertidur selama konser berlangsung.

Namun kesadarannya langsung pulih seketika saat mengetahui pundak siapa yang dijadikan sandarannya. Ternyata dia tertidur di pundak Chanyeol, awalnya dia mengira pundak itu milik Jinki namun pikirannya salah besar.

Setelah konser piano, Jinki mengajak Chanyeol dan Xiumin untuk makan bersama di sebuah kedai.

" Xiumin ... saengil chukkahmnida ... ! ini ada hadiah lagi untukmu, semoga kamu menyukainya " Jinki menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Xiumin.

Dengan senang hati, Xiumin menerimanya lalu membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah jam weker berbentuk bebek.

" waa ... ! neomu kyeopta, gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo " ucap Xiumin senang.

" bagus deh ... kalau kamu menyukainya " Jinki mengacak rambut Xiumin, membuat rona merah di wajah Xiumin, untung saja sekarang sudah malam jadi rona merah itu tidak tampak.

Lagi – lagi, Chanyeol hanya menatap malas pembicaraan mereka.

" huwaaah ... kenyang ... ! Jinki hyung ... aku mau minum kopi seperti hyung " ucap Xiumin polos.

" eh ... bukankah kamu tidak bisa minum kopi ? lebih baik kamu minum jus apelmu saja " Jinki menyerahkan jus apel pada Xiumin.

" shireo ... ! aku mau kopi ... ! lagian aku sudah bisa minum kopi "

" udahlah hyung ... kalau tidak bisa minum kopi, lebih baik jangan minum deh ... nanti perutmu sakit lho " nasihat Chanyeol.

" aku tidak butuh nasihatmu anak kecil ... ! " kesal Xiumin, dia langsung mengambil segelas kopi dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ini berarti waktunya untuk pulang. Jinki, Xiumin dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Jinki berada.

Tiba – tiba saja, Xiumin merasakan sakit di perutnya. Perutnya serasa ditusuk – tusuk.

" _ugghh ... ! tahan Xiumin, tahan ... "_ sekarang Xiumin benar – benar menyesal kenapa ia harus minum kopi tadi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Xiumin langsung pergi menuju sebuah apotik yang berada di dekat situ dan membelikan Xiumin obat sakit perut.

" minumlah ... ! perut hyung pasti sakit kan ? obat ini akan membantu menyembuhkan sakit perut mu hyung " Chanyeol menyerahkan obat itu pada Xiumin.

" eh ... gomawo " Xiumin mengambil obat itu lalu meminumnya karena kebetulan obat itu berbentuk sirup. Xiumin tidak menyangka Chanyeol tahu kalau dirinya sedang sakit perut.

" satu lagi hyung ... " Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang. Dipakaikankannya gelang itu di tangan Xiumin. " saengil chukkamnida hyung ... mian aku hanya bisa memberikanmu ini " ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin hanya cenggo melihat sikap Chanyeol, kemana sifat evil Chanyeol, kenapa tiba – tiba Chanyeol berubah menjadi angel begini ? pertanyaan itu bergelayut di benak Xiumin.

Melihat Xiumin yang diam saja, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Xiumin " kajja hyung ... ! kita pulang, Jinki hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita di mobilnya ".

DEG ... DEG ... DEG ... jantung Xiumin langsung berdebar cepat saat tangan Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya. Tangannya begitu besar dan hangat, entah mengapa Xiumin sangat menyukai tangan ini seolah – olah tangan ini bisa memberikan kehangatan baginya. Sepertinya perasaan Xiumin akan berubah setelah ini.

-ChanMin-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Xiumin memandangi gelang pemberian Chanyeol, ia menghela nafasnya berkali – kali, kenapa tiba – tiba Chanyeol berubah. Ditambah lagi, moment saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol benar – benar berbeda dari yang dulu, sekarang tangannya lebih besar dan hangat. Wajah Xiumin memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu.

" aisshh ... ! ada apa denganku ? kenapa aku memikirkan Chanyeol " Xiumin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuang pikiran tentang Chanyeol.

" Xiumin ... ! cepat antarkan makanan ini ke kediaman Ny Park ... ! " teriak eomma Xiumin.

" ne eomma ... sebentar ... ! " Xiumin meletakkan gelang pemberian Chanyeol di atas meja belajar, lalu pergi untuk menemui eommanya.

Sudah menjadi tugas rutin Xiumin untuk mengantarkan makanan ke rumah keluarga Park. Tn dan Ny Park adalah orang yang sibuk, mereka sering berkeliling dunia untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Oleh karena itu, Ny Park meminta bantuan Ny Kim untuk memasakkan Jinki dan Chanyeol makanan, mengingat mereka berdua tidak bisa memasak. Ny Kim dengan senang hati membantu Ny Park, setiap hari saat Tn dan Ny Park ke luar negeri, Ny Kim akan memasak lebih, karena dia memasak untuk keluarganya dan juga untuk Chanyeol serta Jinki.

Xiumin memasuki halaman rumah Chanyeol. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Xiumin, dia langsung ngeloyor (?) masuk ke dalam rumah.

Xiumin meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Jinki.

" Jinki hyung tidak ada, dia lagi bekerja ... mungkin nanti malam baru pulang " ujar Chanyeol tiba – tiba, membuat Xiumin terjingkat kaget.

" aishhh ... ! kau mengagetkan aku saja ... ! " Xiumin mengelus dadanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Xiumin. Sejurus kemudian, dia melihat pergelangan tangan Xiumin, ekpresi wajahnya langsung berubah, " hyung ... kenapa gelang pemberianku tidak dipakai ? "

"aku tidak menyukai gelangmu, gelangmu tidak cocok di tanganku " jawab Xiumin cuek, sebenarnya dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tapi di pikiran Chanyeol, Xiumin benar – benar tidak menyukai gelang pemberiannya.

" ooh ... begitu " Chanyeol langsung pergi dari hadapan Xiumin dan duduk di depan tv.

Xiumin jadi merasa tidak enak karena berkata cukup kasar pada Chanyeol. Namun, anggap saja itu pembalasan Xiumin untuk Chanyeol karena sering menindasnya.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Xiumin melihat adonan pisang goreng di meja makan. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Siapa yang mau masak pisang goreng ?

" Chanyeol ... ! ini kenapa ada adonan pisang goreng di meja makan ? siapa yang mau masak pisang goreng ? " teriak Xiumin.

" tadi sebelum berangkat kerja, Jinki hyung hendak masak pisang goreng, namun karena terburu – buru, dia meninggalkan adonan itu begitu saja ... ! " jawab Chanyeol dengan berteriak.

Xiumin mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk menggoreng adonan pisang itu.

Xiumin pun menyiapkan segala hal untuk menggoreng pisang, mulai dari wajan, spatula, dan minyak goreng. Langkah pertama, dia memanaskan minyak goreng di atas wajan. Setelah dirasa cukup panas, dia memasukkan adonan pisang goreng itu. Namun, karena kurang hati – hati saat memasukkan, wajah Xiumin terkena cipratan minyak panas itu.

" kyaaaa ... ! panas ... panas ... ! kyaa ... ! " Xiumin mengipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Xiumin, langsung berlari menuju dapur. " hyung ... ! waeyo ? "

" wajahku panas terkena minyak ... " Xiumin terus mengipas wajahnya berharap rasa panas itu hilang.

Chanyeol mendekati Xiumin, lalu menangkup wajah Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. " tenanglah hyung ... apakah masih terasa panas ? " Chanyeol menatap wajah Xiumin.

DEG ... ! jantung Xiumin berdebar kencang, bagaimana tidak ? wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya sangat dekat. " an ... ani ... panasnya udah berkurang ".

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, " makanya hyung ... lain kali hati – hati ne ? wajah hyung itu manis sayang sekali kalau terkena minyak panas ".

Blush ... wajah Xiumin merona mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Saat ini dia berharap, agar Chanyeol tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? " tiba – tiba saja Jinki masuk ke dapur dan melihat ChanMin.

Reflek, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Xiumin, sedangkan Xiumin reflek berbalik dan mematikan kompor.

" hmm ... kami ... kami ... tidak sedang melakukan apa – apa hyung, eh tumben hyung pulang awal kan biasanya hyung baru pulang nanti malam " Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jinki tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal mereka.

Belum sempat Jinki menjawab, datanglah seorang namja cantik " chagi ... ada apa ? ".

" Taeminnie ... tidak ada apa – apa kok, Xiumin, Chanyeol perkenalkan ini pacar hyung yang baru namanya Taemin "

" annyeong haseyo, Taemin imnida ... semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ne ? " Taemin tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan Xiumin.

Tentu saja, kedatangan Taemin sangat mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol dan Xiumin apalagi status Taemin yang ternyata adalah kekasih baru Jinki.

Chanyeol langsung melirik Xiumin, dia khawatir Xiumin akan menangis atau lebih parah bunuh diri di hadapan mereka bertiga. Namun, kekhawatiran Chanyeol tidak terbukti. Malahan, Xiumin tersenyum. " nado ... Xiumin imnida ".

Chanyeol yang heran langsung menarik Xiumin keluar dapur dan membawanya ke teras rumah. Sedangkan Jinki hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

" hyung ... ! hyung gwenchanayo ? " tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Xiumin yang mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol, tersenyum. " gwenchanayo ... aku juga turut senang, Jinki hyung bisa menemukan kekasih baru ".

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dia heran mengapa Xiumin tiba – tiba berkata begitu. Bukankah itu berarti Xiumin merestui hubungan Jinki dengan Taemin. Apa Xiumin tidak menyukai Jinki lagi ?

" aku tidak merasa sakit hati saat Jinki hyung mengenalkan kekasih barunya, karena ada namja lain di hatiku, namja itu mampu mengubah perasaanku hanya dalam beberapa hari saja. Padahal, awalnya aku sangat membenci dia, namun dia sanggup mengubah kebencianku menjadi cinta " Xiumin menjelaskan hal itu dengan kepala menunduk. Xiumin menyembunyikan rona merahnya, karena namja itu adalah Chanyeol, namja yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" jinjja ? siapa namja itu hyung ? apakah aku mengenalnya ? " tanya Chanyeol, ada nada kekecewaan di pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menyukai Xiumin sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Xiumin bertemu dengan hyungnya. Namun, Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hingga suatu saat, Xiumin bilang kalau ia menyukai Jinki. Sakit hati, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol tapi dengan pintarnya dia menutupi itu semua.

" eumm ... ne, kau mengenalnya, dia adalah tetanggaku, dia adalah adik dari orang yang pernah kusukai dan sekarang dia tengah berdiri di hadapanku " wajah Xiumin semakin memerah saat mengatakan hal ini, dia tidak menyangka akan menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol.

" ooo ... " jawab Chanyeol datar, rupanya otak dia masih belum connect dengan maksud Xiumin.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

" mwo ? berarti hyung menyukaiku ? jinjja hyung ? " teriak Chanyeol heboh.

Xiumin mengangguk perlahan, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Perasaannya terhadap Xiumin terbalas juga.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Xiumin, sehingga Xiumin menatap wajahnya. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat, sampai – sampai Xiumin bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol. Chu ... Chanyeol mencium bibir Xiumin, tidak ada lumatan atau gigitan. Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, agar perasaan mereka tersalurkan.

" ternyata kau juga menyukaiku ... tapi kenapa kau selalu menindasku ? " ucap Xiumin saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya imut, rupanya dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Chanyeol selama ini.

" itu karena aku sangat menyukaimu hyung, apakah hyung tidak tahu namja itu akan selalu menindas orang yang ia sukai ? " ucap Chanyeol.

Lagi – lagi wajah Xiumin merona merah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang dengan sempurna. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Xiumin telah dimulai.

_Aku mencintaimu sebelum kita berdekatan. Sejak pertama aku melihat engkau. Aku tahu ini adalah takdir, kita akan selalu bersama. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Kim Minseok  
-Park Chanyeol-_

_Terkadang cinta yang baru malah datang dari kawan lama. Terkadang kekasih yang baik adalah orang yang selalu ada di sekitar kita. Saranghae Park Chanyeol  
-Kim Minseok-_

**END**

InspiritBlue | awlia | vickykezia23 | MyJonggie | | Arit291 | Baby Himme | Rachigekusa | park chaesoo | rinie hun | BabySuLayDo | xiao-ah inhy | pandagirl | Fanxingege | Akatsu Key | .773 | oniiex | ryanfujoshiSN | pitrakuro | Ryu ryungie | nicckendwi | soobabyy | kailuhunhan | depo | KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey | Guest | 0312luLuEXOticS | someone98line | lisnana1 | ICE BLOCK | ichigo song | ajib4ff | Kim Cherry | Guest | autumn104 | Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic | RottenApple47 | Milky Black Snow | | Nick agatha | seblak park | mii-ah | paprikapumpkin | lisnana1 | Riyoung Kim | ayam ayam | Guest | SooBaby1213 2 | DevilFujoshi | shin young rin | Augesteca | Guest | HaeUKE | Guest | lclc | Huang Lin Mei

terima kasih buat review yang kalian berikan di semua ff gue :) review kalian sangat membantu gue untuk menulis cerita selanjutnya, mian kalau ada nama yang salah /bow/

I Love You all /peluk satu - satu/


End file.
